Tin Man Is Down
Tin Man Is Down is the first episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on September 29, 2013. Synopsis Fifty eight days after the bombing on Langley, a Senate committee begins investigating the role of Nicholas Brody in the attack and calls Carrie Mathison to testify. Episode guide Carrie is called to testify before the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence 58 days after the attack on the CIA headquarters. Senator Lockhart reveals a memo that offered Brody immunity for his help in killing or capturing Nazir. Carrie indicates that she doesn't believe Brody is guilty or knew the bomb was in his car. The next day Lockhart questions where Carrie was the 14 hours after the attack when her statement claimed she was unconscious. Carrie invokes the Fifth Amendment. Dana concludes a month-long stay in the hospital after having slit her wrists in the bathtub. Jessica Brody struggles financially and begins interviewing for jobs. Carrie's father finds out that she has stopped taking lithium. Mira returns from Mumbai, but she and Saul sleep in separate bedrooms and the status of their relationship remains unclear. The attack on Langley left a crater and the death toll is revealed to be 219. The Iranian mastermind of the attack, Majid Javadi, "The Magician", hasn't been seen in public since 1994. Six other members of the network that planned and carried out the attack on Langley have been identified and located by the CIA. After weighing his options, Saul eventually orders their simultaneous assassination. Peter Quinn is in Caracas, Venezuela, where he decides not to place a bomb on his target's car upon seeing a boy in the back seat. He is given the order to attempt to kill his target (Codenamed "Tin Man") by infiltrating his compound. Quinn kills his target by shooting but accidentally kills the boy as well. Elsewhere in the world, the other five targets are taken out. Carrie meets a man while buying alcohol at a convenience store, and she sleeps with him that night. The next day, she sees the newspaper headline that an unnamed CIA officer slept with Brody. Carrie confronts Saul and accuses him of leaking the story. Saul is later called before the Intelligence Committee and asked to comment on the article. Saul doesn't give a name but says that the agent was bi-polar and concealed it from her employers, and had also slept with Brody. Carrie watches Saul's testimony on live television and is distraught. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring * James Rebhorn as Frank Mathison * Tim Guinee as Scott Ryan * Sam Underwood as Leo Carras * Amy Morton as Erin Kimball * Pedro Pascal as David Pantillo * Gary Wilmes as Dr. Troy Richardson * Lawrence Clayton as Jim Pennington * Joanna Merlin as Grandma Lois Co-Starring Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premiere